


Series : Being in relationship with (insert a character)

by NatsukiTakama



Series: Series : Being in relationship with (insert a character) [1]
Category: Knightfall (TV 2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Gawain / reader, John Constantine/Reader, Sir Gawain - Relationship, Tancrede - Relationship, Tancrede/reader
Series: Series : Being in relationship with (insert a character) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691683
Kudos: 7





	1. Headcanon : Being in relationship with Harry

\- Let’s start with the basics there are two Harry : Public!Harry and Private!Harry

\- Public!Harry tends to not be very affectionate in public : He worked so hard to build his own lab and the respect of his pair he knows very well how fragile those things can be. Plus since he starts to work with the flash he knows some people couple kidnap you and use you to put a threat on him. So basically he will just hold your hand or put his arm around you but nothing more, however dont get me wrong despite his « cold » attitude outside he won’t hesitate to praise you : especially in front of his coworkers he will tell them how incredible you are how lucky he is to have you by his side. In addition i headcanon him to be discreet when it’s about feeling he prefers to show his love for you when no one is around him

\- Then there is Private!Harry : Oh boy. That man can be very cute when he wants to. Like we all know he doesn’t know how to express his feelings with word so he shows you with action. From the very simple thing like : prepare your favourite breakfast, make sure you rest well etc to more explicit things (Kiss, touch)

\- He had this romantic side on him  
\- He wants to be sure you feel loved  
\- Not affraid to spoil you with compliment or just spoil you  
\- He does  
\- A LOT  
\- See a dress you like ? Next day you’ll find it on your bed. Always wanted to meet someone ? He is Harrison Wells no one can refuse him something.  
\- CARING BOYFRIEND/100  
\- He already loose his wife and nearly loose his precious daughter : it’s not gonna happen with you. He tends to be very scary when something is wrong about you  
Feeling sick ? If He can’t diagnose what’s wrong He will definetly use that Vibe’s tool to teleport into the best hospital of the freaking universe

\- **« But Harrison it’s just the flu » « we never know Y/N »**  
\- protective boyfriend  
\- OH BOY do you see that huge gun from Mercury lab ? Its the last thing you’re going to see if you try to hurt his beloved  
\- I am not joking at all  
\- His kiss oh my even the shortest one make your knees go weak  
\- His hugs are GOOD too especially during winter cause his body are hot warm++  
\- Calls you « Honey » « Sweetie » and « my love » in private  
\- You calling him « babe » flustered him  
\- Tease you a lot he is born to that okay ?  
\- Won’t admit it but he really enjoy working with you it’s like he is intellect is even more efficient.

\- Now lets talk about Jealous!Harry because oh lord that man is possessive (but wont admit it) : he’ll try to hide it but his body is betraying him. Remember that pen he used to click during flash meeting ? He is gonna click the hell of it / 100%Grumpy Harry everything sound wrong when he feels jealous (work people) his tolerance about shit is 0%. Let’s say a lot of things have been broken during those days.

\- Yes I say « those » because Harry is a piece of work so he won’t say anything about what’s pissed him off but you know better.  
\- The reason about his behaviour : Self-concious. Especially from his age (not that you care about it) He knows that you may (someday) want to have things he could not give such as child cause let’s be honest another precious baby in his life and his man is about to die of worry. But being the proud men he is he wants to keep you by his side and will never admit it : but come on you won’t be his significant other if you couldn’t read his man so please tell him he deserves everything.

\- BUT Jealous!Harry has his good side for you I mean (cause his coworkers are about to go Wilde) : Like I said Harrison is a man of action so let’s say you are going to enjoy yourself in bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
Angry!Harry : we know he uses to loose his temper pretty quickly when something is bothering him and in spite of his jealousy where he won’t say anything. Harrison Wells is not afraid to express his anger (poor Cisco) : broke things, grumble He does a lot.

\- But you precious Y/N you’re like the remedy of the year cause everytime he looks at you he relax immediately (how did you do that ?)  
\- Of course its only work when you are not the object of his anger. Yeah cause you argue not all the time and to be quite honest both of you tends to be pretty cool at each other so you don’t fight easily but when you do it.  
\- A lot of things broken some yells : but when you two got time to breath you realize how ridiculous it and usually you go back to his side he makes up to you and both of you go back to your perfect relationship  
\- Except when you don’t go back to him to make things better : he knows he fucked up but it take for him to go apologize for his behaviour cause he always forgive himself easily. So during few days you won’t talk at each other and your friends feel sorry for both cause they know how hard it is for you.

\- It’s when he goes by your side to apologize that you realize you mean the world for him  
\- I mean it you are his multiverse there is nothing he won’t do for you  
\- Harrison Wells is man with a past a huge one he is difficult at the beginning to understand him but when you do it’s like you’ve met your soulmate  
\- Since you two start to date he smiles more he becomes nicer that’s the effect you have on him  
\- He loves everything about you : you are his angel  
At some point you two are going to get married be sure about that (except if you don’t want it he is okay with that but turns to be more possessive around you cause you are not wearing his name)


	2. Headcanon : Being in relationship with Gawain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : some spoilers if you haven't seen season 2

\- Before being a Templar he goes by Audric and according to himself he knew “few” women which mean he knew how those things work   
\- Your relationship will depend if you met him when he was a templar or when he leaves the order   
\- Templar! Gawain tend to not care about woman which mean : he won’t take time to know you if he does not help him for a mission or for the Graal’s quest   
\- he has no business with womens and unlike Landry he respects his vow of celibacy  
\- it doesn’t mean he can’t be attract by a woman though  
\- so yeah both of you met by chance : it could be another woman or not him but it happend   
\- you were beautiful at least for him : he never saw someone like you before  
\- and he felt it : he knew at the very minute you two start talking : Gawain knew you were troubles   
\- and yet, he stayed here talking to you while his brother accomplished their mission  
\- he couldn’t help but being breathless at your sight   
\- when the business (the mission) was over you two has to separate from each other   
\- Gawain couldn’t stop thinking about you   
\- so he must talk to his brother probably Tancrede  
\- he was so tensed when he starts to think about you  
\- Tancred teased him so much : he couldn’t blame his brother, he knew how it felt to be in love   
\- So he advised him to forget you   
\- he obliged  
\- he took time but then you were on a very special part of his heart which didn’t stop him from templar’s business  
\- but you still appear in his dream : not very catholic dream if you know what I mean   
\- he dreamt about you a lot   
\- he couldn’t forget about the way you smile or the color of your eyes, the way your voice and laugh sounded like music to his ears  
\- but the two of you won’t meet again  
\- then he has left the Temple   
\- he was lost, completely lost  
\- and when he thought he’ll be alone the rest of his life, you went back in his life   
\- it seems like a miracle cause you were there at the very moment he felt lonely   
\- Gawain will take that as a second chance and will try to seduce you not knowing about what’s about to happen in the future… (see * for next part)  
\- Now if you’ve met Gawain when he left the temple : you two got to meet in an inn   
\- you saw him fighting against this giant man   
\- let’s say you were impressed  
\- not because he looks absolutely handsome without a shirt   
\- there were this aura around him you felt like you have to talk to him   
\- at first he took you for a prostitute   
\- not in bad way : he just saw a gorgeous woman on a bar looking fighters, so he thought you were something like a reward to take  
\- and take you he will   
\- when you realized the misunderstanding you just slap his face   
\- and he was like : wow. Not moving mouth open a hand on his cheek. He never met a women like you before   
\- you fixed the situation by telling him you wanted to talk. Then teased him about his way of seduce woman. which turn him on but won’t tell. No, he definitely never met someone like you before.   
\- both of you shared a drink and talk   
\- nothing happen that night but he was quite happy   
\- Because he felt the electricity in the air he knows something was happening : He’ll meet you again. And he will be ready   
\- same for you : despite this incident, you thought the man was quite charming a bit harsh but you didn’t mind   
\- so it became an habit for both of you to meet in the inn : you enjoying seeing Gawain half naked fighting and him enjoying your presence   
\- After everything, he was glad to be close to someone. Because no matter what he said, Gawqan felt it : the loneliness. He couldn’t be more thankful to meet you  
\- The two of you were a “thing” : he didn’t feel like get married and quite honestly doesn’t know what to do with his life  
\- he was broken man and need to rebuilt his life  
\- He couldn’t just go back to Bonnechere : he didn’t know if his family will recognize him. Or if he still had a family.   
\- But then De Nogaret found him and proposed him to go back into King Philippe’s army *  
\- which he gladly accept cause it was the only thing who matters to him (with you of course)   
\- also because he wanted to kick Landry’s ass   
\- you knew this man was trouble (you knew something was wrong about him) but you also knew how broken Gawain was   
\- So if it was the solution so be it   
\- you still didn’t trust de Nogaret (he didn’t care as long as you didn’t get involve in his plan)  
\- you two didn’t see each other as much as you wanted to   
\- because Gawain has a lot things to do : train soldier, missions   
\- plus he started being obsess with fighting Landry   
\- which De Nogaret used it at his advantage   
\- you two started to argue about it : you were angry he was neglected you while all he has to say was how ungrateful you were.   
\- Being the stubborn man he is, he won’t let you win the fight   
\- so you tend to being cold at his each other for a while  
\- until he got arrest for betraying the king : you were so scared.   
\- Not having time to talk cause he was in jailed and you having to hide for not being arrested as a partner in crime : you have to leave Paris quickly   
\- When you saw him on the stak, you were heartbroken   
\- crying screaming   
\- him looking at you with tears on his eyes   
\- really thought he was going to die without telling you how much you mean to him   
\- For once he wished there were some justice to help you : he couldn’t just give up on you  
\- Then Templar organized their runaway : you two were on the boat to runaway from Philippe’s anger   
\- So you two have finally the second chance to start a new life together


	3. Headcanon : Being in relationship with Tancrede (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Anon ! Thank you for your request ♡ Since I didn’t get specific gender I will use female pronoun since Tancrede seemed to be heterosexual (even if he got quite a chemistry with Landry) hope you don’t mind ! I did change the end of Tancrede because it doesn’t right to me (I hope you are okay with that).
> 
> Warning : some spoiler from season 1 and 2 / Slight NSFW (it will be on italics if you’re not confortable to that just skip it ♡)

\- Despite a lot of his brothers, Tancrede wasn’t fool. He knew from the very beginning that no matter how hard he will work, he won’t be able to stop himself from sinning. Living as a monk is an everyday work. But Tancrede worked even harder to not to succumb to every challenge the devil will put on his road. 

\- Having a relationship with you was a challenge to him : he was a monk, he make vows of celibacy and chastity. But that was a battle he couldn’t win. 

\- Your first meeting was quite something : he just left the templar order (Landry gave him to the brotherhood of light) his body was a mess : it was clearly a miracle he was still alive when Rachid took his body to you. Your used to were an herbalist for the King Philippe. You were great on medical skills too. So when Rachid brought you this bloody man : you knew what you have to do. 

\- He already fall in love with a woman before, but it wasn’t strong. To him, to his eyes, you were an angel : your entire body was shinny and your eyes seemed to him like the very secret to got to heaven. To be clear : he fell hard for you. After gaining some consciousness he thought the lack of blood made him feel like this : force him to broke his vows by loving a woman while he was supposed to be a monk so still single. Well that what he thought.   
You went back to check on him, this time he was able to talk with you : he knew it wasn’t the lack of blood. He knew he was attracted to you. During his whole mission with the brotherhood of light he always took a visit on you : so you could talk together. Both you started a relationship eventually. 

\- At first, it was easy : the membre of the brotherhood weren’t as strict as the templar when it came to women and relationship. Of course Tancrede wasn’t allowed to go to a whorehouse, but if he felt a connection with a women the brothers won’t stop him from seducing you (as long as you’re not became a danger for their mission). 

\- Tancrede used to be a carrying brother with his templar brothers, and attentive when it came to the brother of light. But with you, he was even softer : you were the most cherished woman of the whole France.   
There won’t be a day without Tancrede telling you how much he loves you or how gorgeous you are : espiecially when your hair wheren’t in ponytail. He didn’t have much money (didn’t want more) so he won’t spoil you with material things : but time to time he will come back to your house with a bunch of flower claiming it reminded him of you. He is very romantic.   
Worship you, spoil you with compliment

\- Both of you are a sucker for a good teasing : it’s like you were made for each other, you were able to understand the other without speaking out loud. You didn’t believe in soulmate before now you do. Since he couldn’t wrote you letter he always went to see you during a mission (before or after) so you two can talk or share a drink. It was your very own moment. 

\- Because of his work, he couldn’t see you as much as he wanted to (especially because Landry had to believe he was dead) but everytime you got to see each other, he made sure he showered you with affection.   
He is a great cooker so when he got time he made you his favorite meal 

\- He took him a long time before being physical with you : You guy used to hold hands time to time, but he never kissed or hug you. It hurt you cause you were afraid he might disappear one day because he wasn’t interested on you anymore. You decided to confront him about it. So he told you the truth : for a very long your relationship weren’t a problem cause deep down he could still believe he didn’t break any of his vows : to him it was like you two were close friends. But the more he saw you, the more he felt desire for you. He wanted you and he was afraid of that. 

\- You were choked but you couldn’t blame him for his believe it was what attracted you in the first place but still both of you felt lust for each other : the man was so attractive and caring you couldn’t contain all the urge you have to him but you couldn’t force him to do something he didn’t want to. You decided to talk to him too and ask him what he wanted for the futur. Both of you decided to take some distance from each other so you will be able to decide what will be for the best. 

\- Unfortunately it got worse : King Phillipe decided to start a war against the templar meanwhile Tancrede has joined the templar to help Landry defeated Pope Boniface. Then Tancrede joined the templars at Chartres and you thought you’ll never see him again. 

\- The truth is while bringing Landry’s daughter to a couvent, he took the chance to talk with Marie. He explained everything, he hoped she will help to make a decision about your relationship. She came with a simple sentence and yet a very important one « Follow your heart if you loved her then go » (of course she also told him this kind of life won’t be in harmony with a Monk like but if he did love you he had to do something). 

\- So after saying goodbye to Marie, Tancrede went to your house knocking at your door while being nervous. You opened your door and looked at him right into his eyes not knowing what you should do or say.   
All he did was bringing both of his on your cheeks and kiss you while making his way to your house and closing the door with his feet. Saying you were taken-apart was an understatement. You never thought he will even go back to you and now he was kissing like his life depended on. When he broke the kiss, he was looking like you to be sure you were agree with his action and be sure you still wanted him. 

**« I thought - I thought you won’t come back » « That was the plan yeah …but I was a fool » « I fool about what ? » « About believing I could live my life without you »**

\- You two decided to become a thing after Tancrede helped Landry to go back in the templar order. He couldn’t let his friends on his own while all he needed was his brother. You couldn’t fall harder for the man at this point.   
After being agreed on your plan, Tancrede got closer to you looking for another kiss : you teased him about not being able to stop. 

**« Who said I wanted to stop ? »**

\- _Before you could even realize, he has you on his lap while being sit on the table. Your hands got to his hair while one of his hand were on your hips the other on your neck. Your heads tilted and in a second your lips were closed to his. In a second, Tancrede deepened the kiss, his tongue teased your lips : you never so happy to let him in. Your tongue fought for dominance but you quickly gave up because having him so close to your body and feeling his hands caressing your body with such softness yet firmness was enough to make you moan against his mouth.  
He loved the sound of that and was ready to hear it again. _

_Quickly you got your dress away from your body so did he with his tunic. You two stared at each other breathless : you knew he was a fighter but you didn’t expect him to be that hot, you saw yourself salivate at the prospect of touching him and making him yours. Him, he was astonished about how good you were looking : to him you were breath-taking. His mouth went on your neck while your hands went on his arm just to feel his muscle flexed as he got you closer to his torso. He gave you quick kiss all along your neck until he found your weak spot : he teased it first with his lips then when his teeth and when he got that gorgeous sound from you he groaned against your skin. Quickly he flipped you and got you on your back laying on the table was he was up on his feet, looking at you his eyes full of lust.  
After you two were exahausted, he gave you another kiss on your lips while promising you to see you as quickly as possible. _

\- In fact it took him weeks before seeing you, he got a lot to do and since he couldn’t write a letter to you he tried to see you everytime he was on a mission on his own or with Landry (who couldn’t judge him)   
One day he stopped seeing you, you were afraid something happened. Turns out Chartres was under attack with no one but Gawain an ex templar. Things went quickly and before you could even realize it you saw Tancrede and his brother walking on Paris’ street holding the woods for the stake. Your heart was broken at the sight of your beloved walking on the street like a criminal while all he was, was a victim from King Philippe’s anger. 

\- Seeing him on the strake kill you from the inside, you couldn’t believe your were about to lose your beloved for something he didn’t do. It was unfair : all you wanted was to scream it, hit everyone who were enjoyed it. It was a shamed they should be mortified. You weren’t a fighter and you never wished being one of them until now so you could fight all of them. So you could save him. When it came to Tancrede, he couldn’t stop looking at you, begging you in silence for staying still. He felt regrets : he will leave you on your own without having a chance to tell everyone how lucky he was to have you by his side and he won’t tell how much you mean to him and how hard he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. 

\- Fortunately, fate didn’t abandon them : Some of former templar could escape including Tancrede. The following day were rude, you have to be cautious so anyone will suspect you. But at the end you and Tancrede were able to escape France on a ship with some templars. 

\- So both of you will have the life you wanted so much.


	4. Being in relationship with John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note : I was supposed to post it like one month ago, I’m so sorry anon for being so late. I hope you guys would enjoy it. This can be see as a pt 2 of this headcanon and don’t forget matt Ryan is cinnamon roll . It’s a bit short I hope you don’t mind

* No matter if you are into magic and occult’s science or not, you definitely got involve into your boyfriend’s job. During his whole life John tried to protect his beloved from danger and 99% he failed because they weren’t familiar with this or he wasn’t strong enough to protect them. This is a mistake he won’t let happen again 

* So yeah he teaches some of the basics so you could be aware of your environnement and prevent as much problems as possible : if you’re good enough he may teach some spells to protect you from elementary demon like ghost 

* Both of you decided it would be better to separate his job from your privacy so he kept his apartment in New York (according to him he wins it legally so what will be the point of selling it ?) so it’ve become his office and your appartement became your house. 

* Most of people think he tends to object to doing some « domestic things » like cooking etc

* He’s not quite contrary : He loves and appreciate domestic things more than he would like to admit. Living in house without loving people around him change him into a sucker for any mark of affection. 

* He knows that sometimes little thing means more than big action : So when he has time for he will definitely cook you breakfast or make you a good hot warmth if he feels you might need it. He will even clean the house if he has to (but he won’t clean any water room like bathroom he never has good experience with them) 

* When you cook for him or if you lay his cloth out, it literally warmth his poor little heart : he loves when you do everything to take care of him. He’s literally a sucker for domestic’s things especially when you do something for him. 

* Not really the biggest romantic ever, don’t expect him to go into a romantic date it’s not his thing. But expect a lot of walk during night or sunset there is something about peace during full night who relax him plus it helps him to be more open about his feelings. During night like this, he would talk about his past more easily especially about Desmond and Astra those peoples definitely have made the man he is now

* Times to times you two would have a date on restaurant cause he wants to show off and it’s a good way for him to be « out of his mind » for a couple of hours : When you’re on a date it’s all about you, you have to support him during his different stages so yeah you definitely deserve time when he takes care of you 

* Speaking of stages, with everything happen to him, it isn’t a surprise to see how broken the man is, how hard it was to own his truth, how hard it was for him to let you in his life. There is period when he is kinda distant, cold to you because he thinks he doesn’t deserve you : he is constantly afraid he might lose you, he used to lose so many people in his life he couldn’t let that happen to you too. 

* When he is on his period, you could think you have to let him on his own but don’t that, face him tell him he is strong enough for you, remember him how many lives he has saved, remember him that sometimes it’s ok to not being 100% right. He is human and no matter what he has done in the past, he is stronger now. 

* If you used to be friends with benefits before, things never changed I mean the man become attached to people quite easily so times to times you were acting more like a couple than friends with benefit. So the only difference is now you are officially a couple 

* No matter how long you two have been together, he never stopped flirting with you : it’s not like he thinks he has to win constantly your heart but it’s just who he is. He can’t help but flirt with you, he likes the feeling of seeing you getting flustered by his words. He is such a tease and not just in bed. If he could have a coin everytime he got you blushing around him he would be rich by now

* There one thing who changed when you two became a couple (if you’re used to be friends with benefits) it’s the way you two have sex. You noticed it after couple nights together, when you two confess your love, you noticed he became more loving with the he touches you, he kiss you deeply, intensely. He started to worship your body a lot too, basically he was more sweet with you especially during foreplay. This is something he never does when you two where sexfriends : it was good sure but not like this. Everytime you two have sex, he tried to make you feel loved, he loved you as if it would be your last time together. 

* Same for PDA, he is not quite found of it but after you two became a thing he started to hold your hand not all the time but when you were at home or somewhere you were safe. He loves when he could caress your cheeks and grab it very gently as if you could break from his touch : he would look at you right into your eyes, enjoying this sweet moment. 

* He craves for grabbing though, so he won’t miss a chance to grab your ass by putting his hand on your back pocket or just touch it pretending it was accidental but you know better. 

* As I said before the man live for teasing 

* Most of legends think you two are gross cause you constantly sending wink or suggestive look at each other and it’s worst when John starts teasing you by grabbing you waist or anything. You can’t count on everytime you get caught during a hot make-out session. 

* Speaking of dirty, there is no place on the waverider you two don’t have sex. Guideon keeps some video on their stockage you know for science’s purpose. 

* He tries hard to pretend he is a big spoon but he’s not, he lives to sleep against your chest, hearing you heartbeat while being cuddles. If you plays with his hair he will sleep in a minute.

* Calling you « love » or « dove » in public but in private he calls you sweetheart

* You tried to make him stop cigarettes but you failed, he promised to smoke less cigarettes though 

* Jonh Constantine can be jealous but he won’t show it, he trusts you but sometimes he just can’t help but being angry when he sees Nate flirts with you or just a man from another era giving you attention. Everytime he feels his jealous get better of him, he puts his arm around your shoulder looking right into the dude’s eyes giving him his best death glare. (He would throw a spells on them but won’t tell you of course). No one fucks with John unless he wants to


	5. Being Eren Jaeger's significant other would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note : I had to confess I failed into this fandom not long ago but I couldn’t contain myself so I read all chapters and seen all episode. I just fell hard for Eren, Levi (still confused between Livai or Levi lol) and so many characters. I wanted to give it a try let me know if you enjoy this 
> 
> Warning : nope nothing but fluff and gender neutral

* Remember how much he cares about Armin and Mikasa ? How protective he can be when it comes to them ? 

* Well you took that and you multiply by 1000 

* I am not even kidding even when times you think he can’t see : He does, he always has his eyes on you (not always for checking you) 

* After losing so many people in his life, it’s miracle Eren let himself fell in love with you : he’s not going to lose you no matter who he has to fight he won’t lose you 

* The poor boy cares so much about you, as a passionate people he can’t help but do everything in order to make you happy. You know better than taking advantage of this. May god protect everyone who dares put a finger on you : if not Eren, Mikasa would definitely kill them in a minute. 

* Speaking of Mikasa at first she wasn’t quite found of you, hell she doesn’t even like you. Not that she was jealous (just little bit but it’s a secret). She’s not a fan of new people, it took her time to have a relationship with people who weren’t Eren or Armin and now she has to live with another people who is stealing Eren’s attention from her, push him to do stupid things to protect them. Mikasa’s goal was to protect Eren and you put a threat on Eren’s life in conclusion : Mikasa wasn’t a big fan of you. After couple months of relationship she realized you were deeply in love with Eren and would do anything to protect him as much as she wanted to protect him. She learned to appreciate you and now you were on her top list of people she must protect 

* People tends to think Eren isn’t into PDA, it’s not that simple : there is time to do PDA and there is time where both of you have to behave. 

* For example when you two trained he won’t cuddle you or kiss you (but that doesn’t mean he won’t have look to be sure no one was hurting you while he was busy) 

* But when you two are alone or just with Mikasa and Armin (he feels confortable enough), expect a lot of holding hands, arm around you, even forehead kiss. 

* When both of you are just alone, everything turn well passionate : during this time, everything tends to be bit intime. Like a simple make-out session would turn into a hot make-out session. 

* Expect a lot of hands holding though, even during lunch time or meeting Eren always make sure to hold your hands : it’s something he used to love doing with his mum. Holding your hand relax him plus It remains a certain horse-face you are already taken and more than happy to be with him

* At this point you might understand Eren is a little jealous … 

* I’m kidding 

* He is hella jealous 

* It’s not like he doesn’t trust you quite the contrary, it was already said on other blog and I couldn’t be more than agree with that fact. Eren is insecure not about your relationship cause like I said he trust you with all his heart. But he is insecure about himself. He started when he realized he was a titan, he was afraid you might be scared of him or worst disgusted about being in a relationship with a monster. Then, he was afraid he might be useless so he’ll became a burden for both of his friends and you : even when you told him you love him more than anything and it was ok to not being at his best all the times. He still has his moment when he is self-conscious. 

* He literally carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, so yeah you can expect a lot of break-down from him. But he never and won’t never be agressive on you directly. Sometimes he is just so angry he doesn’t know what to do with himself so anything you’ve might done could be use against you. Like if you have talked a little too much with Reiner he will complain about that. So yeah time to time you guys have argument but who doesn’t ? 

* It’s never heavy, nasty but still you two have your point and being the stubborn man he is he won’t apologize easily, thinking he is right and that you should be the one to ask for forgiveness. But don’t worry it never last long : either you or him will apologize because let’s face the truth you couldn’t live without your significant other

* When Eren loves, he loves a lot you’re literally his world there nothing he won’t do for you. You are the most important thing of his whole life, you’re the one who helped him when he was down, you loved him for what he is not for what you expected him to be. You saw him as he truly is. He will never be enough thankful for that. 

* At first he was a bit shy about your relationship, because of his lack of experience he never has a relationship like this before so most of the time he acts with is own instinct. Which mean you guys were a bit awkward at first for your friends : let me explain, one day you were training with your friends at survey corps. you were drinking a glass of water when you felt a hand on your waist and before you could ever react you were face-closed against something quite hard. You lift your hands a little bit only to be faced with a blush-face Eren. In fact he wanted to hug you but didn’t know how to initiate it so he goes for it. See what I mean ? At the very beginning of your relationship that was how he expressed his feelings. 

* Then he learned quite quickly your habits and how you loved to be cherish what you were confortable or less, what you wanted to do in private and what you couldn’t do. Everything to please you. 

* When it came to him, Eren is a pretty simple man just holding your hands while walking together is a must for him. But he won’t complain if you came to kiss his cheeks (he is sucker for cheeks kissing fight me) well it made him flustered at first but then it became it’s favorite things (with kissing you). Most of the time he’ll ask to not kissing him on the cheeks when people were there cause it made him blush and he doesn’t want to be seen like this, however you’re allowed to do this in front of Jean or Reiner cause it made them flustered. All the time you see Eren wearing smirk after doing this (he is super cocky when it’s about you) 

* Eren is huge supporter, seeing you being passionate about something made his knees weak : how can someone be so adorable without even notice it ? Whatever you are into he will support you and may study on his own to show off a little bit (bless him)

* That’s the thing with Eren, he shows off a lot. He shows off about you, claiming how lucky is he to have you by his side mocking Jean for being a little baby. 

* He shows off about him too, always trying (most of the time failing but that’s okay he is so sweet plus he loves hearing you laugh) to impress you while being in his titan form or working. As I said before he is very self-conscious so seing you being impressed by him help him to not go down again. 

* He got his own type of kiss : Forehead kiss when he has to fight against titan (he won’t kiss on your lips cause that’ll mean he won’t come back and this angry boy has to come back he is too angry to die), Kiss on your lips in private or when he feels the need of kissing you (most of the time he « feels » this need when he’s jealous it’s his way to be sure you love him), kiss on your cheeks when he wants to get cocky but it end up about him being a whole mess. Hand kiss when he feels something is wrong with you like you’re anxious or tired, kiss on your nose when you two get a nap together. 

* After being intimate for the first time with him he became more possessive around you, can’t explain it, it just happens you noticed with the way he looks at men when they are talking to you. Probably some deep animalistic instinct ? Not like you didn’t like seeing him getting jealous as long as he is not sad it’s okay. 

* Sometimes he is afraid he will lose you, and one night he even made a panic attack after dreaming about you being eaten by a Titan. He was screaming, crying and shaking, no one know what to do so Mikasa came to your bedroom looking for you and explain you the situation. All you did when you were at Eren’s room was to put both of your hands on this shoulder while talking to him softly helping getting his breath back. When you were finally able to relax him you decided to sleep with him. It’s a rare occasion you can sleep with him and being the big spoon most of the time he is the big spoon

* You can’t even imagine the power you have on him, you can always calm him no matter what makes him angry in the first place.


End file.
